ZERNGOD EA
by Darth Omix
Summary: Elyas's continuing-even though NONE of his other adventures are on this site-Adventures in the Zerngod Galaxy as he battles the Covenant, not form HALO. Rated for language and alluding to "other" topics. R&R OCxOC. Original story. I take suggestions..


_[There will be two variations of the Zerngod series: PZ and EA. The first is derived from a game I was narrating the story of (sort of like DnD) and the later is a similar story in the same universe though from a different perspective. The individual chapter numbers will have either a PZ or EA next to them to clarify. PZ follows the story of a group of people who meet each other in bizarre circumstances and end up having to work together to save a dying race and eventually the entire galaxy. EA follows the story of my signature character, Elyas VonArcum, as he is now 27 and has to help the planet Eraith's new government, the Federation of Eraith, fight off an alien organization called the Covenant _(NOT from Halo, I just like the sound of it! I didn't know until afterwords that the name "the Covenant" was used in Halo, so no complaining!)_ who are trying to obliterate the planet in search of something they were promised several years ago. No flaming or any of that. This is a rather original story and, to the best of my knowledge since I don't play Halo, nothing comes from Halo. Enjoy - DO]_

**_ZERNGOD~EA_**

Ch0 _EA_: Is What's Past Really Past?

As the sun sets on the lonely island town of Dusk Haven, all is not well on the normally calm island. The sun should not be setting for two more hours, so why is it getting dark now? That question runs through the mind of every single inhabitant of the island. Then, the broadcast begins. An ugly alien face (kind of like a mix of Vilgax from Ben 10 and Nitrous Oxide from CTR) cuts into every channel of the TVs, but not just in Dusk Haven, around all of the planet Eraith. The alien image begins talking in a raspy technological voice, as if it wasn't entirely organic.

"Greetings Eraithians. I am the Viceroy of the Covenant, we are here to acquire something that was promised to us around 500 years ago that we should have received 10 years ago when your enemies, this so-called Syndicate, was defeated. I have spoken to your Chancellor, he has not answered my...request. Therefore, I must take this lack of an answer as a no and will then destroy one city every week this item is not brought to the Obsidian, my flagship. We will begin in 10 minutes with a town of our choosing..." The image look off to his right then, after a second of speaking in their native language, faces the screen again. "We have chosen. Within 10 minutes the city known as Mogela City will be wiped clean from the planet's surface. If you can send what we desire within that time, you may be spared. However, once the firing sequence has begun, it cannot be stopped. Taking that into account, you actually have more like 6 minutes. The choice is yours, races of Eraith."

It took less than 6 seconds for panic to set into the entire planet. The Federation of Eraith, the planet's primary government, had already begun to relocate the government officials to an off-planet safe house until further notice. The Sector, a secretive government Black Ops organization that was actually older than the Federation itself, was called in to "deal" with the Covenant Fleet that was just within Eraith's orbit. They didn't even stand a chance.

Four Destroyer craft were launched to combat the enemy armada but were met with decimation. Only 4 fighter pilots survived, though not of their own will, they were "recalled" by the Federation and brought to Outpost Gamma where the Federation was relocated to. Mogela City was destroyed entirely within the four minutes it took, just as the Viceroy had said.

That is when _he_ was called in. The man who had single-handedly brought down the Syndicate and sent it's Superior, Vladimir to the Plane of Nonexistence to rot forever. The man who shares his body with a demon. The man who has died seven times and still walks the earth, very much alive. The man who has gone beyond this universe and risked destroying himself for one woman. The man who sat with the Aether (a sort of god-like race, like the Jak and Daxter Precursors) and learned of the creation of Zerngod. The man who entered within the treacherous Sanctyde Black Nova and returned alive. The man who is an army, an army of one. Elyas VonArcum.

The Covenant. The Syndicate. The Federation. The Sector. Elyas VonArcum...Is this all connected? What about the elusive individual known as the Enigmatic Man and writer of the eerie Black Pages, a chilly report predicting horrendous events to befall Eraith that were usually true? What about the Syndicate Agents that fled when Elyas destroyed their mechas? Did Vladimir _really_ get banished to the Plane of Nonexistence? Just **_what_** are the Aether? Who is the mysterious Chronicler that the Enigmatic Man says will reveal the source of the conflict against the Covenant? All this and _much_, _much_, more will be answered in **_ZERNGOD~EA_**. I hope you enjoy this version of it. The other one is taking a little longer to write than expected, otherwise they'd be released at around the same time.

-A little teaser for you, even though I'm soooo bored I'll probably end up putting up the next one in a few minutes-

Elyas stepped through the door into the warm sunlight that enveloped his island home. He still wasn't used to Dusk Haven being an island, even after 10 years. It used to be part of the mainland but the Syndicate used a device they had called the "Disconnection Laser" to separate the town from the mainland in an attempt to keep Elyas there, not knowing that in the chunk they had cut off, the town's Warp Gate remained with them.

_It's funny,_ he thought, _it doesn't feel at all like the world is about to end. I wonder why..._

His thoughts were cut off by a large meteor falling from the sky and crashing into the water nearby, the force shook the entire area. The nervous people looked to the sky...They didn't like what they saw. A group of Covenant...

_[Mwahahaha...you have to _WAIT_ for it! I'm so evil! - DO]_


End file.
